The present invention relates generally to the field of circuit board mounting, and, in particular, to fastenerless circuit board support systems.
Circuit board design involves not only electrical considerations but also numerous mechanical considerations. One important mechanical consideration is the provision of an adequate board mounting system. Depending upon the design objective, some board supports may advantageously be electrically connected to a supporting structure, and some board supports be insulated. Modifications after fabrication of the board and the supporting structure are often prohibitively expensive. When using mounting elements having threaded fasteners, such a change is often labor intensive since later changes require removal of the circuit board, replacement of the mounting elements and reinstallation of the board. In addition, mounting system modifications often entail altering the circuit board and the support structure.
What is needed in the art is an inexpensive mounting system allowing simplified modifications and requiring no threaded fasteners.
The above mentioned problems associated with mounting systems, and other problems, are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
In particular, an illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a device comprising a base, a first rigid tab, a flexible tab, a pedestal and a board hook. The base includes a planer surface lying in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of a support structure. The base includes a longitudinal axis with a first end and a second end. The first rigid tab includes a first standoff affixed to the base and a first catch affixed to the standoff The first catch engages a first edge of the support structure upon movement of the device, relative to the support structure, in a direction towards the first end. The flexible tab extends towards the second end and has flexibility to allow deflection in a direction normal to the planer surface. The flexible tab includes a portion that intersects the plane of the planer surface. The pedestal is affixed normal to the base and extends in a direction opposite that of the first rigid tab. The pedestal includes a board support surface substantially parallel to the plane of the planer surface. The board hook is affixed to the pedestal and engages a first edge of the board upon movement of the board, relative to the device, in a direction towards the first end.
In one embodiment, the first rigid tab and the flexible tab lie along the longitudinal axis. In one embodiment, the board includes an electrical connector adapted to mate with a matching connector upon relative movement of the electrical connector and the matching connector over a distance having a predetermined length. The matching connector is coupled to the support structure, and the board hook has a slot having a length greater than the predetermined length. In one embodiment, the board support surface is insulated from the base. In one embodiment, the device includes insulative material. In one embodiment, the device is fabricated of insulative material. In one embodiment, the rigid tab standoff and the hook are aligned on an axis normal to the planer surface of the base. In one embodiment, the flexible tab is adapted to resist forces applied in directions lying in the plane of the planer surface. In one embodiment, present subject matter provides a second rigid tab including a second standoff affixed to the base and a second catch affixed to the second standoff. The second catch engages a second edge of the support structure upon movement of the device, relative to the support structure, in a direction towards the first end. In one embodiment, the second rigid tab lies on the longitudinal axis.
In an alternative embodiment, the present subject matter provides a method for mounting a circuit board, the method comprising providing a support structure, providing a fastener, engaging the fastener, deflecting a flexible tab of the fastener, engaging the flexible tab of the fastener, positioning a circuit board and displacing the circuit board to engage the fastener. The support structure has first edge and a second edge. Engaging the fastener includes engaging with the first edge of the support structure. Engaging the flexible tab of the fastener includes engaging with the second edge of the support structure.
In one embodiment, providing a support structure with a first edge and a second edge includes providing a support structure with a third edge, and the method further comprises engaging the fastener with the third edge of the support structure. In one embodiment, displacing the circuit board to engage the fastener includes engaging an electrical connector.